Baldur (God of War)
Baldur is the main antagonist of the video game, God of War (2018). He is a character created by Santa Monica Studios. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Baldur vs. Hela Odinsdottir (Abandoned) * Kula Diamond vs Baldur (Completed) * Spinel vs. Baldur Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins) * Garou (One-Punch Man) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Loki (Marvel) * Queen Elsa (Frozen) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Wolverine * Wonder Woman (DC) History Baldur was an æsir born to Odin and Freya and the half-brother of Thor and Tyr. Some point of his life, his mother learned from the runes that he would die a "needless death". Determine to prevent his death at any cost, Freya placed a spell on him that made him invulnerable of all threads, physical or magical. However, the spell had a side-effect of removing Baldur ability to physically fell anything, he could no longer feel anything from pain and pleasure to even the temperature of wherever he stood. Baldur please to Freya lift the spell on deaf ears, and Freya insisted that Baldur would thank her for it. As a result, Baldur was driven mad, and he was consumed with hatred for his mother and vowed to never forgive her. Gallery Trivia * Baldur's invulnerability was somewhat similar to the Greek curse Achilles. * In a battles with kratos, he had a distinct advantage against the latter god: in the first two battles, he had the element of surprise. While in the final battle, he had, though unwanted, the interversion of his mother. * He is almost identical to the Irish marcial fighters, "Connor McGregor. * In the Norse mythology, Baldur's death was the beginning of Ragnarök, the end of many gods, like Odin, Thor and Loki. * He is the first main antagonist who actually grows respect for Kratos. * Baldur had a pet dragon named Dagsetr, which he used to travel to Kratos' home, in their first encounter, and was seen when Baldur kidnapped Atreus. * At the conclusion of the game, Kratos states that Baldur may not have initially been tracking down him, but rather the giantess Faye. * Many fans confused him with the god Loki, who curiously caused his death indirectly. * During they third and final battle, before Kratos snaps Baldur's neck, Kratos says "the cycles ends her", the same phrase Zeus said when killed Kratos in God of War II, the cycle refers to the cycle of patricide, although, in this case, it would be a matricide. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asgardians Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:God of War Characters Category:Gods Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scandinavian Combatants Category:Sony Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants